Learning to Love
by eatsleepread54
Summary: Jocelyn left Valentine and took Jonathan with her, leaving Clary with Valentine. Clary is 16 and has been abused by Valentine her whole life. She has been to 5 different schools, and has always been invisible. But when Clary starts a new school she meets Isabelle, Alec, and Jace who slowly turn her world upside down. My first FanFic.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, this is my First FanFic, so tell me what you think. If it gets good reviews I will continue with it. **

**AOU: I do not own any of the characters; all rights go to Cassandra Clare. **

Clary's POV

Today is my first day of school at Idris high. I used to go to Raven high, but as soon as they started sniffing around about my father, My father Immediately transferred me to a new school. This would be the 5th school I have gone to. I live with my father Valentine Morgenstern. My mother left when I was 3, with my brother Jonathan who was 4. My father says they left because of me, he told me that my mother had become extremely depressed after I was born. He said that she cheated on him when I was two, to get away from the stress of having a two year old. Then one I was three she couldn't take it anymore and left one night. What I have never understood is why she would leave me but take Jonathan. My father is a very important man (I think). He has never actually told me what he does, but it seems very stressful. All I really know is that he makes lots of money. We live in a nice house; some might call it a McMansion. It is in a very secluded area. It is in the middle of nowhere basically; our next-door neighbor is at least a 40-minute walk from our house. I am not going to pretend I have the perfect life, because I don't. I know my father can never really love me because I was the reason his wife and son are gone. I also know that my father takes his stress out at home. I also know that everything my father does may not be right but it is to make me a stronger person.

I wake up to a cold wetness; I open my eyes and see my father standing in front of me holding an empty beer bottle. I see that he has dumped the beer on me. I am slightly scared I don't know what mood he is in today. "Wake up whore, your going to be late for school. You might want to clean up, you are looking especially ugly today," he says to me. He then wobbles out of my room. He is very drunk. My father is usally never drunk, he must have had a bad day at work yesterday. You see my father like to be in control and he can't be in control when he is drunk, so he tries to avoid drinking. I get up take a quick shower attempt to tame my wild red curls. I get dressed in a way that will allow me to blend in at school. My father is always telling me not to draw unnecessary attention to myself. I go downstairs grab a muffin, get into my car and drive to school not saying goodbye to my father on the way out. You see I don't like talking to my father when he is drunk.

I walk in to school get my schedule:

Period One-Advanced English, -Room 203

Period Two-Advanced Math, -Room 107

Period Three- Gym, -Gym

Period Four-Spanish, -Room 504

LUNCH

Period Five-Advanced History, -Room 320

Period Six-Art, -Room 415

Period Seven-More Gym, -Track

This school was humongous! I make my way to my first period, trying not to get lost.

**Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone, really sorry I have not posted in a while I just got so busy anyways here is a new chapter. I will try to post more regularly. **

**Cassandra Clare owns all the characters. **

**Please review!**

I quietly slip not my first period class, and hand the teacher my note. That says I am new. He asks me to introduce myself; this is my least favorite part of being new. I hate the attention.

"Hi my name is Clarrisa Morgenstern but please call me Clary" I say

"Hi Clary" the whole class responds, making me feel like we are at one of those alcohol anonymous meetings.

The teacher points me to an empty desk at the back of the room. I gladly leave the front of the room and quietly sit down. Suddenly the door opens and a boy walks threw grinning. Everyone looks up, a couple people laugh.

"Hello, Mr. Herondale. You are 10minutes late to class, do you have anything to say for yourself?" Exclaims the teacher.

"I was busy, and now I am not," replies the boy.

"Just go sit Mr. Herondale, I expect you to be punctual to my class from here on out" Replies the teacher.

I study the boy he is very gold. His eyes are gold, his skin is gold, and he is very cute. He sits at the desk next to mine. I see him look me over.

"Hi I am Jace, and you are?" He asks.

"Hi, my name is Clary. I'm new here," I whisper, I am surprised that he is even talking to me.

The teacher starts talking; we don't talk to each other for the rest of the class. The bell rings, I quickly slip out of the class. I start walking towards my next class, when I feel someone tap me on the shoulder. I slowly turn around, and see that it's the golden boy Jace.

"Hi, let me walk you to your next class." He says while grabbing my schedule.

" Lets see you have: Math with Simone. Gym with Jonathan, Jordan, Maia, and I. Spanish with Izzy, and I. History with Magnus and Alec. And art with Maia and Magnus." He explains while looking over my schedule.

He drops me off at math and says to look for the really nerdy scrawny guy with glasses. I walk in and introduce my self to the class, then go sit in an empty desk, next to the guy Jace described.

"Hi my name is Simon, what's yours?" he asks.

"Hi my name is Clary, so you're friends with Jace?" I ask. Confused if they are friends or if Jace bully's him.

"You have already met Jace huh?" He looks amused. "Ya we are friends, I am dating his sister Izzy." He explains.

"Oh, that's cool" I reply.

"You two can chit-chat after this class, but for now keep you moths closed or else I am sending you to the principals office" the teacher says to Simon and I.

That quickly shuts us up for the rest of the class. I can't get in trouble; if I do I will be in even more trouble at home. I doodle for the rest of class. The bell ring and I walk to my next class. I meet Jordan, Maia, and Izzy. And suddenly its time for lunch. I walk into the lunch room unsure of were to sit. I spot Izzy who is waving me over. I go sit at her table. Sitting at the table are Simon, Maia, Jordan, Magnus, and Alec. I quickly get caught up on all the gossip. Simon and Izzy are dating, Maia and Jordan are dating, and Magnus and Alec are dating! I learn that Jace sometimes sits with them but mostly sits with the jocks. He is also the co-captain of the football team, and is a major player. He is Izzy and Alec's adopted brother. I also learn that a boy named Jonathan is the other co-captain of the football team and is Jace's best friend. I hope I stay at this school longer than my other schools, I think I could like it here.

**Please review I will try to post another chapter soon. Some of the chapters will be in Jonathan's POV and Jace's POV. **


End file.
